


Healing Touch

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [13]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal"  prompted for the <i>100 words</i> Theme: ST09, Pike/McCoy, a doctor's healing touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

Captain Pike woke again, this time he knew where he was and the fog in his mind was clearing. He wondered how long he'd been asleep this time. It seemed McCoy was keeping him out for the most part. Not that he minded, he still had pain shooting through his body.

He heard the quiet, "Chris," and turned his head to see Len at the end of his bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Better with you here." 

Shifting up on his elbows, he watched as Len rubbed his legs and rubbed away the pain with every stroke of his hands.


End file.
